<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"wait so you're not my doppelganger?" by MrsScarlett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219937">"wait so you're not my doppelganger?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsScarlett/pseuds/MrsScarlett'>MrsScarlett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu headcanon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i'm regreting or enjoying this there's no inbetween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsScarlett/pseuds/MrsScarlett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which iwa mistaken akaashi as his doppelganger and nearly kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu headcanon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"wait so you're not my doppelganger?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hey look, that is one edgy summary</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 2 am iwaizumi couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried, maybe he shouldn't drink that coffee after dinner, at least tomorrow is Saturday he doesn't have to worried about school or practice. he took his phone and begin to open the group chat.</p>
<p>as always the group chat is flooded with messages, that is mostly because of oikawa, matsukawa, and hanamaki, the chat is either spam of memes or sometimes they talking inappropriate stuff.</p>
<p>He actually feels bad with other members, not because of the notification they could just mute it away, but it's because when they wake up they're greeted by tons of meme photos or unimportant chats, well kunimi doesn't mind but the others do since some complain that their phone lagging because of the flooding messages.</p>
<p>Even though he already told them to stop, they wouldn't stop of course. sadly he's not the admin so he can't kick them because of doing this. Shaking his head he began to read the whole chat that is such a rare thing he would do since he always left the group just like that and of course mute the notification.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of reading half of the chat, he's now curious about the current topic 'doppelganger'. open the link that is matsukawa send he began to read the article.</p>
<p>'doppelgänger (/ˈdɒpəlɡɛŋər, -ɡæŋər/; German: [ˈdɔpl̩ˌɡɛŋɐ], literally "double-walker") is a biologically unrelated look-alike, or a double, of a living person. In fiction and mythology, a doppelgänger is often portrayed as a ghostly or paranormal phenomenon and usually seen as a harbinger of bad luck. Other traditions and stories equate a doppelgänger with an evil twin. In modern times, the term twin stranger is occasionally used. The word "doppelgänger" is often used in a more general and neutral sense, and in slang, to describe any person who physically resembles another person.'</p>
<p>As he read the whole article he somehow what scared since if he accidentally met his doppelganger face to face that's mean he would die at that moment, he's not the type to believe such a thing, he would literally turn his phone off and go back to sleep if it's not because he remembers that he actually saw his 'twin' a quite a few times, it's surprising that he's actually still alive till this day, does his doppelganger have a mercy on him or he just wants to see him suffer more with his bad luck that he has on this past few weeks.</p>
<p>Look at the time on his phone that is showing 3:16 am, he turns off his phone, charge it, and tried to go to sleep.</p>
<p>Morning at 6 am, alarm blaring as if it's telling him to wake up and do something despite this is Saturday. groaning at the loud sound he grab his phone, pulls the charger forcefully, and turned off the alarm, putting back the phone to the desk beside him, he pull the blanket and tried to sleep again.</p>
<p>One hour passed he finally give up to continue his journey on the dreamland, because he keep waking up every 15 minutes as if his brain put an automatic alarm to wake up every 15 minutes so he can do something productive.</p>
<p>Laying on his bed for a few seconds he finally gets up and takes a quick shower. He decided that he want to take a walk, but since he didn't plan about where he wants go, he just let his foot decide where will he go, besides if he lost he could use GPS, he also has plenty data, and he's still have a good amount of money from his pocket money, so he don't really that worried.</p>
<p>After getting dressed and checked that he makes sure he's brought the essential, he locked the door and put it in his sling bag, he probably had a trouble searching it, but he doesn't mind about that and just walk away, he could search it later.</p>
<p>Fresh air creeps into his lungs as he walks down on the streets, well of course since it's still 7 am although there still a few people passing by. Take a seat from the nearest park he once again inhales the fresh air and enjoy the scenery, although the view of the park just the same as any regular park do but, he still enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.</p>
<p>20 minutes later he felt his stomach grumble, well he doesn't even bother to have any breakfast before going out. checking the bag if he's actually brought his money, he takes some of it after he finds it buried between some books he brought and other stuff, get up from his seat he stretch out for a bit, and find the nearest food stall or convenience store.</p>
<p>Upon searching for food to reduce the hunger, he accidentally met up with his so-called 'doppelganger', his brain quickly tell him to punch the 'doppelganger' before they could harm him, and iwaizumi do what his brain told him to do, he swing his fist to the stranger's face alas they manage to dodge, the stranger want to protest but is interrupted by another punch, luckily he's fast enough to shield his face with his arms before they could make any contact. For someone who shorter than him, he actually pretty strong, he finally decided to run away since he couldn't really fight back and the guy in front of him is strong for sure, at least run to the crowd could help.</p>
<p>He runs as fast as he could but to his surprise, the guy can run pretty fast too, the guy eventually outruns him and blocked his path, he wants to cross the road but it's useless since he would out run him again.</p>
<p>He doesn't know what had he done to make him mad, as far as he remembers they never met even once. finally, he asks what did he do to him, who knows he did do something wrong but he didn't remember it (although he sure didn't do anything wrong)</p>
<p>"Why did you attack me? What did I've done to you?" The guy shows no sign to calm down but he does answer his question "why? Well I don't let a creature like you take my life away" he startled by the male's remark 'taking his life away? How fun his life that he thinks I want to take his?!' before he could think anything again the male attack without warning, thanks to the gap he made he can still shield his face with his arms but it sure hurt as hell.</p>
<p>Once again he runs to save his life but sadly he choose the wrong path instead of meeting with people who at least can help him, he's only greeted by a breezing wind, he stopped his track trying to find at least one living being to help him, but midway searching some help, a voice greets him "it's over now, you can't find any help since people rarely go in here" he makes some gap between them since he runs far enough and his energy is already drained, the male in another hand still in a good condition, he takes a swing to hit him again "die you damn doppelganger" the male words bring him back to his senses, using the last strength left, he tried to hold the punch from the other male</p>
<p>"What do you mean by doppelganger? I am a real human being!" The other one didn't believe it of course "Don't make an excuse" released the punch he holds he took his wallet, search his student ID, (that he really glad to bring today) and shove it to the male in front of him "this. read. this" the male take it And read the card his face became confused "wait you're actually real?" But instead of getting the answer, he gets a wallet in the face, sure it's just a wallet but hell he throws it hard enough that blood starts to pour from his nose "OUCH WHAT THE-"</p>
<p>"Shut up, the things you've done to me is more than a wallet to the face, beside who the hell still believe about doppelganger at 17?" Iwaizumi just staring him blankly "Me" the stranger just huffed harshly and took his wallet and the Id card on the street</p>
<p>After taking his stuff, he leaves iwaizumi standing And without any word spoken, realized what have he done he chases the male and tap his shoulder, when turned his head, anger still stuck in his face "Okay, okay I'm sorry, I did something wrong, so is there anything that I could do to repay it?" Iwaizumi try to give an offering to the male "No, leave me alone" sadly a harsh answer Slip out from akaashi's mouth, but of course iwaizumi wouldn't giving up just like that "well then I'm going to follow you until you accept my apology" the other male just scoffed with his word "so your name is akaashi keiji right? What are you doing here?" Akaashi still mad with him but he's answer anyway "I'm here because there's a really good onigiri stand" iwaizumi raised his eyebrow "so you came all the way from Tokyo just for the onigiri?!" "Yes" akaashi answered bluntly "wow I have no words" iwaizumi amazed by how big akaashi determination just to get an onigiri</p>
<p>20 minutes Later</p>
<p>"Would you stop following me?" Akaashi snapped at iwaizumi who is been following him for the past 20 minutes, he clearly dislikes the male's company "nope, I told you, I'm going to plastering you until you forgive me, beside you said you want to go to that onigiri stand, and I'm kinda hungry soo..." akaashi expression became sourer after he heard the answer 'i guess I have to forgive him, I don't want anything bad to happen just because I didn't forgive him', akaashi just huffed and didn't continue the conversation.</p>
<p>They finally arrived to their destination, no time to waste akaashi quickly go to the stand leaving iwaizumi behind, iwaizumi catching up when he didn't feel any presence beside him. After catching up with akaashi he saw the male playing with his phone while the owner of the food stand starts to make akaashi's order, before he can speak his word were cut by akaashi, "if you still going to apologize forget it, I already forgive you anyway" iwaizumi squinting his eyes not believing the word he say "I don't think you meant it" "yes I am" "no, no you're not, your eyes keep darting on the right, you're lying" iwaizumi sigh he need to think how to make him accept his apology, it may sound forceful, but the man in front of him live on the city, he doesn't think he can befriend him and that friendship thingy will do the trick. A few seconds later he got an idea which is probably a little bit risky "I will do anything, so please forgive me" akaashi now staring at the male who is bowing down hoping his apology accepted for the third time, thinking about his offer, (that is only people used when they desperate about something) it's actually pretty nice he finally can buy more onigiri without using his money! "Well then I'll accept your offer if you really mean it" suddenly iwaizumi feel uneasy, but he has to do it so his apology accepted "ok what do you want?" Akaashi just smiled and the next thing he do make iwaizumi taken back what he says</p>
<p>Right now akaashi enjoying his onigiris without any guilt on his face, meanwhile, iwaizumi still can't believe he spending 3,250 yen just for a rice ball that everyone can make at home, looking at the male who still enjoying his food he can't help but scold "I can't believe you make me buy this, you literally can make this at home" akaashi doesn't care with the one scolding and continue to chew the food before he replies iwaizumi remark "well you're the one who said that I can do anything, soo I take the offer, oh yeah I'll accept your apology if you give me 7 of these after I'm finishing all of this" iwaizumi twitch with akaashi's word "no I don't think so, I don't want to waste my money with this" akaashi stared with a bored look "my point still stands, besides I take your money, not your dignity, be grateful at least" hearing the male's reply makes iwaizumi want to pinch him, but he doesn't want to lose his money anymore Soo he decided to keep silent and do what he asked for.</p>
<p>After they finished breakfast, they decided to take a walk to the park (that's only akaashi's idea, iwaizumi just following him, because he's making sure that akaashi actually forgive him, and also he's bored) in the middle way to the park iwaizumi popped a question "so you're from fukurodani right? Do you, by any chance play volleyball?" Akaashi stopped scrolling through his phone and start to pay attention to iwaizumi's question "well yes I do play volleyball" iwaizumi's face lighten up by akaashi's answer "so that's mean you're playing with that top 5 ace, so anyways what position you playing?" Akaashi can hear a glimpse of enthusiasm in iwaizumi's voice, it makes him want to chuckle "well I'm playing as setter on regular team how about you?" Iwaizumi put his hand On the waist "well I'm just an ace tho" akaashi raised an eyebrow, confused why iwaizumi say that "why you sound like you're doubting yourself? You're an ace, you're supposed to be proud chosen as one" iwaizumi just smiled but there's no happiness in that smile "I want to but, <br/>I'm starting to doubt myself when I can't even bring my team to national till now, what kind of ace am I?" Akaashi feel bad when he heard that, so he tried to cheering up the moment back "well I know how it feels,it's like your fault when you can't give the maximum to your team when you know you definitely can do more to prevent losing. but hey stop with that negative thought, I know you can go to the national later" iwaizumi just scoffed with the last sentence that akaashi gave and mumbling 'if only there's a 'later' for me' akaashi who heard a mumbling turned his head to the male "did you say something?" After the word spit out, iwaizumi back to his senses "ah no not at all" he knows iwaizumi lying, but he didn't investigate further "so what school you came from you didn't tell me any" remembering that he didn't tell which school he came, he just grin with his forgetfulness "ah I'm from aoba johsai" akaashi's eyes widened "aoba johsai!? So you played with oikawa-san?!" Iwaizumi grinned with akaashi's response "heck yeah I am, but he's pretty annoying" confused with iwaizumi statement akaashi tried to make sure it's just a joke "he looks like a nice person" iwaizumi snorted with akaashi's word "yeah nice if you don't know him, but once you saw his real personality, you start to doubting all the charisma you see" akaashi just humming as an answer still curious what iwaizumi mean "huh, this remind me with bokuto-san <br/>He's really energetic, sometimes I couldn't keep up, especially when he's on emo mode in the middle of the match" emo mode make iwaizumi interested more with the topic "hmm, how bad that is actually?" Akaashi throw his gaze to the street "You don't want to know" feeling challenged iwaizumi smirked giving a sign to see who's more annoying according themselves "ooh so you think I can't handle that?" He said in a mocking voice, akaashi who is confused with a sudden change on iwaizumi behavior why he make it sounds like a competition, seconds later he realized the male intention he smirked as if he accepting the challenge "well yes, how about you tell a thing that I couldn't handle with oikawa-san, I bet it's nothing" iwaizumi is now more pumped up (more like happy finally he can find a friend to complaint to) to the challenge.</p>
<p>And so both start to talk about things that make the annoyed with their respective friend, but of course they're not only talk about that, they sometimes change the topic. They talk and they talk till it's already afternoon, akaashi who is still chating with iwaizumi check his phone to look what time it is, he's startled when he saw the time is already 5 pm, it's been so long that he didn't realize that it's time for him to go home , putting back his phone to pocket and tell  iwaizumi that he have to go back to home now since it's already late enough, but before he actually go to the station they're exchange numbers who knows they're decided to talk about their team captain or probably just want to go out together again. After exchange numbers They bid their final goodbye and go to their respective homes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well fuc that's a pretty long fic, well for me since I'm maxing my writing for only 1k words per fic soo writing a fic that is more than 2k words are exhausting for me (I'm a newbie for writing stuff lol don't judge me) and also for them talking shit about oiboku, they're just telling the most annoying thing in their opinion (or experience) they didn't do far away as telling their secrets, that way too overboard, they know that just a joke and they take it lightly not seriously. And also for akaashi who make iwa spend more than 3,250 yen on onigiri, well let's just say akaashi order 15 onigiris and for one onigiri they're about 200 yen each. Oh yeah one more thing, why iwa is scared with doppelganger is, I remember vividly that I read a post about doppelganger is stronger than you (ofc they're trying to take your life away) so probably that's why he attack akaashi brutally. Ok that might be cleared up a few things for a bit thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>